


Of Cunning and Jealousy

by AliceMarylin1999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMarylin1999/pseuds/AliceMarylin1999
Summary: Aziraphale is quite good at inspiring a bit of jealousy in his demon.





	Of Cunning and Jealousy

Blessedly damned Aziraphale had some audacity making an appointment with Crowley across the street of a cafeteria where he was supposedly having a sort of a date-ish thing with someone - someone else than Crowley. The demon had to watch him walk out of the said establishment with some rather fine-looking and, apparently, clueless human. They kissed each other on the cheek, which made the whole spectacle all the more obvious now, but made it no better for Crowley to watch. He was taking his time with Aziraphale, all too cautious to scare him away, and that was the way he got repaid - being conned for jealousy only three weeks in a courtship. 

Aziraphale walked towards him, dressed all in his usual beige, looking infuriatingly smug. Crowley hated the fact he swallowed the hook. But boy, he did. 

"Who was that?", Crowley asked grimly.

"No one", Aziraphale answered with a look of celestial innocence in his face. What an unimaginable bastard.

"Is that how you refer to your friends, no one? Would that guy like that he's referred to as " no one "? What if I ask him?"

"I think he'd understand, given the circumstances on who's asking". Aziraphale was now entering a rather bitchy territory. 

"And who is asking, do you mind sharing with me?", Crowley said, now unable to hide his irritation.

"Someone who hasn't heard of personal boundaries, I reckon".

" Oh. Boundaries, right. Well, my bad. I'll back off then. Just tell me one thing - did he have the common decency to pay for you?"

"And why is it only decent for me to be paid for, do you mind sharing with me, as you like to say?"

"Because that's what you like and you're quite open about it. With me, at least"

"You start sounding petty... Crawley"

Crowley was taken aback by this disturbing brattiness.

"Crawley? Wow. Now I'm petty, how petty was that?"

"Not nearly as petty as your..."

"My what?"

"Your jealousy"

There. Aziraphale finally said it.

"You think I'm jealous?"

"I rather think so"

"Would you prefer me to not be jealous?", Crowley said raising one eyebrow. "One might be forgiven to think you orchestrated the whole thing just to make me feel this way"

"Modesty is one of your prime weapons, Crowley"

It was obvious now what angel was playing at.

"Huh. And I bet you expect me to deny it. I won't. I am jealous. Now what?"

"Why?"

"Are you ready to hear why? Without running away before I even finish speaking?"

"Am I running away, Crowley? I think not. I want an answer. Why exactly are you jealous? Because, as I see it now, you have neither grounds and nor right to be so". Aziraphale tried to sound casual, but that somehow made him sound all the more desperate.

"And how does one obtain a right to be jealous?"

"Certainly not by slipping away from the questions like a freshly caught river snake"

"I'm not slipping away from anything", Crowley said, taking a step further. He grabbed Aziraphale's hand in his own and held it tightly, and asked Satan to grant him courage not to screw it all up. "I'm jealous because I want you all for myself. Because I want you. I'm in love with you. I want you to be mine. Does that give me a right to be jealous of you, angel?"

Crowley knew he looked a bit like a snake, waiting to attack. But the angel looked nothing like prey. If anything, it seemed he would be the one feasting on someone's flesh, not Crowley.

"Depends on what you're planning to do with that"

"What can I possibly plan?"

"Can I know?"

"Well, I know, for one thing, I want you to live with me, wherever you please. I propose a relationship. Make it as official as you want. A marriage, if you will"

Crowley couldn't believe he said that. Then again, he only spoke his mind.

"If I will?"

"Do you want me to make you marry me against your will? I don't think so"

"And will you monitor who do I have lunch with every time?"

"Nah, I couldn't care less as long as I know who you want. You haven't told me that yet"

"Are you proposing, Crowley?"

Wow. Within minutes this total jackass dragged Crowley all the way from the courting gentleman to almost groom-to-be. Crowley was genuinely amazed and full of admiration. He has always known, to be honest, that he fell in love with a cunning and more than just a bit corrupted angel. Still, he would be too embarrassed if he didn't take the matters in his own hands by now.

"Not unless I know you want it. I admire the way you managed to obtain a confession from me from a safe distance, but that's just as far as it goes. Now you tell me what you want"

Crowley pulled the angel closer and looked rather demanding underneath his shades.

"Same things as you, my dear", Aziraphale answered, rather softly. It seems like he got what he wanted all along.

"Now what about the whole date thing, do you admit it was a planned thing?", Crowley smirked.

"You're charmingly naïve if you think I'm ever going to answer questions like that, dear Crowley. But I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it?", Aziraphale answered with a once-again angelic innocence.

"Well, if you insist. But I must insist that we drive to my place. Now", Crowley said, letting go of angel's hand and instead of pulling the angel himself closer. He'd had enough of courtesies.

"What, not even a bit of shopping to celebrate? You start to..."

Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale and leaned his head to whisper in his ear:

"... If you think I hadn't bought flowers and wine and whatnot yesterday, you do me wrong, angel"

"I have to admit I like this boldness, Crowley. Fine, we go now. But do drive carefully", the angel answered almost shyly, turning his head to Crowley's, now unbearably close.

"As carefully as someone with the most beloved entity in the entire universe by his side", the demon answered, gazing unblinkingly in his eyes.

"Ah, Crowley...", Aziraphale started, but was stopped abruptly by a hasty kiss on the lips. As Crowley pulled himself away, he was only able to say a few words:

"In the car, now"


End file.
